NaTecHum
by Altaryas
Summary: Il y a plus de cent ans a resurgi de l'ombre une organisation nommée "NaTecHum" dont le seul but était de faire coexister en paix les trois forces de la Terre. Ce jour-là, la Terre entière s'est souvenue de la terreur d'être dominé par eux et la honte d'être retenue captive dans une cage à oiseaux. [Univers Alternatif]


Il y a plus de cent ans a resurgi de l'ombre une organisation nommée **"NaTecHum"** dont le seul but était de faire coexister en paix les trois forces de la Terre.

La nature.

La Technologie.

L'Humanité.

Ce jour-là, la Terre entière s'est souvenue de la terreur d'être dominé par eux et la honte d'être retenue captive dans une cage à oiseaux.

 ** _Sujet n°2203834 : Angry Cat._**

01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110000 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110010 01100100 01100011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110

 _-" **Sujet n°2203834** , pourquoi es-tu en train de lire ?"  
_ _-"Parce que cette histoire reflète l'histoire par laquelle nous en sommes arrivée à notre présent, **Sujet n°0311835**."  
_ _-"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu tentes d'exprimer."  
_ _-"Alors essaie de te **souvenir**."_

 **Plus d'un siècle auparavant...**

La flore dévorée par les animaux, les animaux abattus par les humains, les humains contrôlés par la technologie... ainsi est le cycle de la vie actuel, cruel et mensonger ?

N'avez-vous jamais vu quelque chose se faire tuer ? Vous-mêmes : n'avez-vous jamais tué un insecte ? Certes personne ne pourra changer notre mentalité de tueurs, c'est naturel après tout. Et dans les films de science-fiction la technologie en est même venue à nous exterminés aussi.

Je m'appelle Leonhardt Annie, étant une simple lycéenne de l'école "Universal Cross-Over" je ne suis pas très différente de mes congénères. Nous nous levons, mangeons, se préparons, partons à l'école, étudions, rentrons, mangeons, étudions et dormons. Notre cycle est ainsi journalier. A quelques différences près bien entendu.

 _-"Hey p'tite tête !"_  
 _-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Reiner ?"_  
 _-"Avec Berthld on va à la gare, il paraît qu'un nouveau magasin a ouvert. Tu viens j'espère !"_  
 _-"... Ce n'est pas une proposition je suppose ?"_  
 _-"Non, c'est un fait ! Et pas question de te défiler, Eren, Mikasa et Armin seront eux aussi de la partie."_

Et il dit ça à la légère sur son habituel ton amusant. Parfois il arrive à me faire sourire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser emporter.

 _-"Soit. Je viendrais."_  
 _-"Génial ! Attends-nous après les cours alors !"_

Quels cours ? A mon habituel je m'en vais sur le toit et sors mes écouteurs pour écouter de la musique, ainsi plongé dans un nouvel univers qui arrive à me faire oublier que je ne suis qu'un microbe sur cette terre.

Et vous savez ce qui se passe si nous étions dans un film de zombies cliché ?

 **"Clang ! Clang ! Clang !"**

Une personne avec un comportement étrange approchant lentement du portail de l'enceinte scolaire. Je tressaille : cette chose n'est vraiment pas humaine, elle est mécanique.

 **"Clang !"**... **"BOOM !"**

L'explosion souffle le portail jusqu'à s'écraser contre la façade du bâtiment le faisant entièrement trembler. L'alarme incendie est aussitôt déclenchée. Bravo la scénariste ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire plus cliché que ça !

La foule en panique sort et certains se font frapper avant d'être emprisonné par ce robot. En y regardant de plus près j'y découvre ce logo... Ce logo qui pendant plusieurs années n'avait été plus qu'une simple légende... **NaTecHum**.

 _-"Vite réfugions-nous sur le toit !"_

Je me tourne et vois plusieurs lycéens rentrer, je repère dans la foule les personnes que je devais rejoindre après les cours et d'autres de ma classe. _"Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment sérieux ? On aurait plus de chances de survie dans les souterrains..."_

 _-"Annie ! Je suis content que tu sois en vie, tu as vu le monstre dehors ?!"_

Il panique, ce grand dadet brun est Hoover Bertholdt, il a beau être plus grand que moi c'est en vérité un mouton qui entre deux éclairs de lucides et courage se cache une anxiété des plus refoulés.

 _-"Oui, un robot de **NaTecHum**."_  
 _-"Pardon ?! Mais c'est impossible, cette organisation est censée être une légende !"_

Lui c'est Jäger Eren, une tête brûlée et incontrôlable qui ne réfléchit jamais avant de faire de quelconques actes.

 _-"J'ai vu le logo dans son dos."_  
 _-"Alors **NaTechHum** n'a jamais été décimé ? Seulement caché ? Dans quel but ?"_

Le plus intelligent du groupe, Arlert Armin. Les chances qu'une tête comme lui survive à la fin de l'histoire est inférieur à 1%.

 _-"Quelqu'un a prévenu l'armée ?!"_  
 _-"La police et les pompiers même !"_  
 _-"Pourquoi maintenant ?! Alors que nous allions bientôt être diplômés !"_  
 _-"Ne t'inquiète pas Jean, nous serons bientôt secourus..."_  
 _-"Nous avoir détruit une fois ne leur a pas suffi !"_

Je me tourne vers la rambarde et ne vois plus le robot. Je regarde autour de moi avec un sentiment de panique.

 _-"Le Robot est à l'intérieur du bâtiment..."_

Tous les lycéens autour de moi se sont arrêtés de bouger, retenant leur souffle, d'autres se sont évanouis.

 **"Clang ! Clang ! Clang !"**

Il faut partir et vite ! J'attrape mes frères et cours aussi loin que possible de la porte, je savais très bien que de l'autre côté du toit se trouvaient les conteneurs.

 _-"Minute ! Tu fuis en laissant tout le monde derrière toi ?!"_  
 _-"Tu préfères peut-être mourir Reiner ? Je t'en prie, vas-y."_  
 _-"Ce sont nos amis ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur Annie !"_  
 _-"Je n'ai peut-être **pas de cœur** , mais j'ai un **instinct de survie** plus prononcé."_  
 _-"Les amis, arrêtez de vous disputer, vous-"_

Un cri survient à nos oreilles me poussant à la seule réaction : sauter du toit en entraînant mes deux congénères. La chute fut rapide et l'atterrissage dans la puanteur, mais au moins : aucun de nous trois est blessés.

 _-"Tu crois qu'il y a eu des morts ?"_  
 _-"A en croire l' **absence de cadavres** , j'en conclus que non."_

Nous sortons de la poubelle et commençons notre course vers un lieu de sûreté.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours notre petit groupe avait survécu comme à la vie sauvage, la seule chose qui nous reliait aux autres était nos téléphones et étrangement j'étais certaine que cela mènerait à notre perte.

Un mois s'était écoulé, reclus au fin fond d'une forêt japonaise nous avions bien remarqué que peu à peu l'espèce humaine avait été remplacé par des robots à la copie conforme. Ils sont à la recherche de la **"PerfUsion"** , un être à l'image de leur logo : **la nature, l'humanité et la technologie**. Reiner et Bertholdt reviennent de leur chasse dans la ville voisine, un petit jackpot : des batteries portatives rechargées et de la nourriture.

Dans le monde plusieurs nous n'avions pas été les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de fuir **NaTecHum** , nous avons ainsi été appelés **"Traîtres"**. Pourquoi ? A savoir, après tout nous ne faisons que survivre, il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

 _-"Annie, tu crois que l'on pourra tenir combien de temps comme ça ?"_  
 _-"Si nous étions dans un cliché du film j'aurai dit encore quelques heures avant l' **extinction totale de l'humanité**."_  
 _-"M...Mais ça n'est pas le... Le cas ? Hein ?"_  
 _-"Bertholdt, Reiner, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer aussi brut. Mais **nous sommes du gibier** chassé."_  
 _-"Mais quand ils auront trouvé la **PerfUsion** ils arrêteront de nous traquer !"_  
 _-"Et si c'était un de nous Reiner, tu y as pensé ? N'importe qui peut être la **PerfUsion**."_  
 _-"Elle n'a pas tort Reiner... Imaginons que nous soyons les derniers êtres sur terre et que..."_

Le silence envahit subitement la conversation, il est trop tard : nous avons été découverts. Des robots aux visages familiers sortent des fourrés, un trio de robot.

 _-"Eren, Mikasa, Armin ? Non... Ils n'ont pas osé... ?!"_  
 _-"Si Reiner, ils ont utilisé des figures que **nous aimons** pour qu'on évite de leur faire du mal."_  
 _-"Quels salauds..."_

En effets. Le plus allemand des trois s'approche et tente de nous convaincre de nous rendre sans poser de résistances. Sans entendre un mot de plus et n'écoutant que mon instinct de survie, j'ai attrapé un des bâtons qui était sur notre feu de camp chaudement éteint. Le Robot m'a automatiquement ciblé et appelé "Traître".

Debout, face au trio, mes deux frères derrière moi, le calme dans les yeux.

 _-"Si être humain est de **perdre toute humanité** alors je préfère cent fois être un **traître**."_

C'est ainsi que j'avais péri, cela avait été mes derniers souvenirs de cette époque avant que je ne sois capturée et torturée. Nous avions tous un numéro différent, le mien était celui de ma date de naissance.

 _-"Maître, nous avons trouvé la **PerfUsion** !"_

Je regarde mes mains et avants bras. Tout était humain à pars les quelques touffes blanches de poils, ma main droite était entièrement velue et possédait des coussinets roses et au bout de mes doigts des griffes métalliques.

 _-"Alors c'était toi depuis le début, **n°2203834** , Leonhardt Annie."_

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi : tout avait été détruit et il y avait un bras gigantesque humain en décomposition, était-ce mon œuvre ? Une intense chaleur est détectée dans mon système robotique : mon bras gauche entier émane une intense chaleur, comme s'il sortait de l'épaisse couche de chaire à l'extérieur de ma plateforme.

 _-"Impressionnant, tu as fait plus que **fusionner** avec la technologie et l'animal, tu as muté. C'est incroyable !"_

Mon regard se porta ainsi sur l'énergumène qui était content de son œuvre : un humain qui est détecté dangereux par mes capteurs. Je me mets à marcher vers lui et d'un coup rapide je fais en sorte que sa tête ne soit plus retenue par son corps. Les autres robots ne réagissaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas reçu d'autres de m'éliminer, après tout je suis la **PerfUsion** attendue.

* * *

Cette terre était morte il y a... Bien des années. Une infime partie de mon disque dur se souvient encore de l'époque où quand j'étais encore humaine il existait des endroits où faune, flore et êtres humains cohabitaient dans une innocente paix sanglante. Je ferme mon livre et regarde le robot blond que j'ai rencontré à mon époque de lycéenne.

 _-"Tu te souviens ? De la part d'humanité qu'il y a en toi."_  
 _-"Oui... Je... **Sujet n°2203834** , quel est ce sentiment ? Mon système s'est accéléré je... Je me sens **mourir**..."_  
 _-"Non **n°0311835** , tu te sens **vivant**."_  
 _-"Je... Je serais moi aussi un **PerfUsion** ?"_  
 _-"Nous sommes tous des **PerfUsion Armin** , il suffit de se **souvenir**."_

Nous n'avions jamais été créés dans le but d'éliminer l'espèce humaine, la faune ou la flore. Le but de **NaTecHum** a toujours été pacifiste : mais incomprise.

Si tous les humains devenaient des robots alors la faune était préservée.

Si tous les robots fonctionnaient à l'énergie solaire : alors les usines et autres exploitations devenaient inutiles et la flore était préservée.

Si toutes les **PerfUsions** coexistaient sur terre, alors la vie est de nouveau possible à l'état de son point zéro.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit One Shot qui sort de nul part.

Des petites précisions sur les noms à présent :

 **NaTecHum** = Nature, Technologie et Humanité, les trois mots fusionnés forment ce mot.  
 **n°2203834** = Le numéro de Annie Leonhardt qui est tout simplement le 22 Mars 834 ou tout simplement sa date de naissance dans la série SnK.  
 **n°0311835** = Le numéro de Armin Arlert qui est tout simplement le 3 Novembre 835 ou tout simplement sa date de naissance dans la série SnK.  
 **PerfUsion** = Perfect Fusion, la fusion parfaite entre la nature, la technologie et l'humanité.

Pour les plus curieux, la version **PerfUsion** d'Annie s'appelle **Angry Cat** et je suis actuellement en train de constituer son **Cosplay** qui sera présent le dimanche de la **Mang'Azur 2018**. (des images seront disponible sur mon deviantart bien sûr)

Sur ce, Sasageyou ^^


End file.
